Aircraft are customarily equipped with a cargo compartment, the floor of which is supported against the body and/or a skin of the aircraft by way of supporting elements, in particular floor beams. The cargo compartment is not only used to store freight, such as the passengers' luggage; in addition, various functional units such as water tanks, waste-water tanks, and electronic equipment racks (hereinafter “EE racks”) and similar electronic components, are fixed in position there. The processes of installing these functional components and exchanging them involves considerable effort.